In the field of microscopy, when a mismatch in indices of refraction at a corresponding medium/substrate interface exists, a specially-designed microscope is sometimes used to image a section at a specified depth in the substrate. The microscope is compensated for use in imaging a section of the substrate at the specified depth and for a specific substrate index of refraction. When using that approach, to examine different depths and different substrate indices of refraction, one must have available an array of microscope designs that correspond to the array of depths within the substrate and of substrate indices of refraction.